After the out break
by LoisLane2012
Summary: What happened after the outbreak.. Two coworkers deciding to hang out for the first time. What could happen? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak

Chapter One.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters from Emily Owens M.D.

Please be gentle with me. This is my very first fanfiction. I would love to hear what you think about the story and how I can approve. :)

After Emily's long shift at the hospital and the speech at the local high school about the out break of the STD. She just wanted to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath and drink some wine. And not think about Will and Cassandra. Walking out of the hospital and seeing Sophie sitting there. She went up to the girl and asked if she was okay. Sophie didn't respond so Emily decided she would go over there and sit next to her. Sophie started talking about how she felt so stupid and how the little jerk lied to her. She wanted to hate him but she didn't know how to feel. Emily just said the only things that really can be said " Hunny you can't tell yourself how to feel. It sucks. But you have to give yourself time to go through it." Sophie asked how long was that going to take. " I wish I knew" was all Emily could say. Going through heart break sucked Emily thought. After five minutes of silence Sophie asked if Emily really did wait until she was 20 to have sex or if she just never had the opportunity to do it. Emily just said a little bit of both. She was still embarrassed about that fact. After that little conversation Sophie went to leave but before she left she told Emily " Thanks for being so cool about this whole thing." And with that she left. Emily went walking to her car but heard someone calling out her name. She turned around to see who it was. It was Micah in a nice blue casual shirt and jeans.

Wow he looks good in street clothes she thought. She had to remind herself not to think like that about him. He is kinda your boss. Micah came running up to her. " Hey I heard you back there talking to that high school girl. Just wanted to let you know that was really sweet of you. But remember don't get too close with your patients" Micah said. Emily just nodded. She started freaking out thinking if he heard EVERYTHING! She was getting embarrassed just thinking about it. Micah notice that she was over thinking something and remember the part of the conversation when she admitted she lost her virginity when she was 20 yrs. old and the lack of guys wanting to have sex with her. Which he didn't understand. He thought she was beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. At times VERY awkward but that made her who she was. All of a sudden he notice he was just staring at her like he was trying to picture her naked. Micah stop thinking about her that way he thought. Emily started getting red. Then she finally asked " What are you still doing here? I thought you had a date with Dr. Kelly." Trying to get the attention off of her. Micah responded with " One of her patients went into labor. So I'm just waiting for her to get done." All Emily could say was " Ohh that kinda stinks." Micah just snickered and said " That's what happens when you're a doctor. Patients come first." Emily nodded. " Hey do you have to go anywhere anytime soon? Would you want to go to the bar across the street while I wait?" Micah asked.

Emily was debating in her head if this was a good idea. Most of the other interns and nurses are over there. They already think I'm a bisexual horndog and Micah is so nice. Why not? Emily started saying yes she would go to the bar for a few but Micah's phone started ringing and he said " Sorry it's Dr. Kelly. Give me a minute." She started to feel uncomfortable just standing there doing nothing while he was on the phone being all cute with Dr. Kelly. She debated with herself if she should just say she was tired and that she was going home. By the time she got the courage to do so Micah got off the phone. Micah felt terrible for doing that to her and seeing how uncomfortable she was. His date with Dr. Kelly got canceled yet again. " Well my date got canceled for tonight. So I think we should still go to the bar unless you don't want to hang out with your superior? " Micah said with a huge smile. Emily still felt a little unsure. She was about to say she should go home but Micah interrupted her and said " Come on I'll buy first round." Emily just said okay. I mean how could she say no to him when he smiles at her like that.

They started walking to the bar across the street in silence. Micah broke the silence. He just couldn't take it anymore. " So you really waited until you were 20 yrs. old to have sex?" Emily just looked at him surprised with what he just asked. " Oh I just said that to be a good example." Micah snickered and said " No you didn't. I can tell when you're lying you know. You make these faces. Even when you have to give patients bad news. It's actually pretty entertaining. We do need to practice on your poker face though. To Dr. Bandari you're faces makes you look weak. She takes it as though you can't handle this job. So she will always be on top of you until the day you quit." Emily started laughing. " So my faces are funny. I think that's kinda an insult." They both started laughing together. In between laughter Micah kept saying " That's not what I mean." Once they got into the bar. Still laughing. Will and Cassandra were right behind them and asked what was so funny? Micah just said " Nothing really. Just Emily here thinks I'm trying to be a jerk." Emily responded with " He thinks my face is funny! " Will And Cassandra didn't get it. Will asked Emily

" Are you hanging out with us tonight? I think Tyra just left for tonight." He looked uncomfortable. Emily could tell he didn't want to hang out with her still. Cassandra had this evil look on her face and said " Plus you don't want to be third wheel pits." Micah cleared his throat and said " Actually Emily didn't come here to hang out with you. She came here with me as a friend. We have a lot to discuss about a patient we have tomorrow." Emily glanced over to Micah and he just smiled the big beautiful smile at her. She looked back at Will smiled " Yeah we have a lot to discuss. See you guys later."

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak

Chapter TWO.

( Previously on Emily Owens M.D. )...

Will asked Emily " Are you hanging out with us tonight? I think Tyra just left for tonight." He looked uncomfortable. Emily could tell he didn't want to hang out with her still. Cassandra had this evil look on her face and said " Plus you don't want to be third wheel pits." Micah cleared his throat and said " Actually Emily didn't come here to hang out with you. She came here with me as a friend. We have a lot to discuss about a patient we have tomorrow." Emily glanced over to Micah and he just smiled the big beautiful smile at her. She looked back at Will smiled " Yeah we have a lot to discuss. See you guys later."

Micah lead Emily over to an empty table. Before they could say anything to each other the waitress came by and asked for their order. " Hi I'm Ashley I'm going to be your waitress for tonight. What can I get for you two?. " " Can we get two Heineken beers. Oh and two shots of johnny Vegas. Please." The waitress came back 10 minutes later. Micah took a sip of his beer and Emily couldn't help but stare at his lips. How they looked so full and soft. How she would like to kiss those lips. Emily shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about his lips. Even if they looked so delicious. It was inappropriate. Micah cleared his throat trying to get Emily's attention back. Clearly she's over thinking about something. " Lets take these shots already Owens! " He said with a laugh. Emily started laughing with him. "CHEERS! " they both said. " So what patient do we have to discuss about? " Emily said. " No patient to talk about. I just said that to get them off your back. Plus I could feel the tension between you guys. Whats with that anyways? " Micah said. " Cassandra is my high school nemesis. She loves to torture me. She still does at the hospital. She stole my pager already. And Will .. well you know what happened with that. He just doesn't want to be around me anymore thinks every time he ask me to do something for him I'm going to read into it." " Well are you? Going to read into everything he says?" Micah asked. " No! I get that he doesn't see me that way but it's not like I can just get over him in a day or two. It's going to take time. Right? " Micah just nodded.

Micah could feel the awkwardness building up between them so he decided to change things around. " Do you know how to play pool Owens? " Micah asked. " Sort of. I'm not the best though." Emily said with a huge smile. Micah just snickered thinking she's probably really good. They went over to the pool table. Stacking the balls together to get started. Micah decided to have some fun with this game. " Lets make this game fun Owens." Micah said to Emily. Emily looked right at him and swallowed hard. Thinking the worse thing. Micah notice and started to laugh. " Every time you miss a shot you need to take a shot! " Emily laughed." That's fine with me. I guess you should start ordering your shots now Dr. Barnes." He notice the little twinkle in her eyes when she said that. All Micah could do was just laugh. " Bring it Owens! " Micah shouted. After the second game they both had a very good buzz. They were about to go sit back down at the table when Cassandra and Will came up to them. " Hey can we play with you guys?" Cassandra asked. Micah always the gentlemen said " Yeah. But whoever loses has to pay for the next round of shots!" Will shook his hand and said " Deal." Emily was up first. You could tell she was feeling very uncomfortable. Cassandra went up to Emily and asked " Hey Emily it's getting kind of hot in here. Don't you think? " Emily just shook her head and made the shot. Emily had this huge smile on her face like she just won. " Don't get too excited Emily. We just got started." Will said. Laughing a little. Cassandra walked to the bar to get more drinks. Emily decided that was the best time to go the bathroom. Cassandra invited nurse Jessica to join them. When Emily came back she notice Jessica was taking her turn. Emily didn't say anything but she was kinda hurt. Like she just got rejected.

Jessica stared at Emily. " What's with horndog lurking around?" Jessica said. All eyes were on Emily. " I'm not lurking around.. I'm waiting for my turn. I was here playing with them." Emily said. Jessica rolled her eyes. " Well after were done with this game. Then you can play." Emily felt awkward standing there. So she looked at Micah and said " I'm just going to go to the bar for a while." Micah felt bad for her. He didn't understand why everyone was so mean to her. She's always so awkwardly nice. " Well wait a minute I'll just go with you Owens." Jessica, Cassandra and even Will told Micah to stay and finish the game. " Micah it's okay just stay and finish the game. I'll be okay. Plus you need to beat them." Emily said with a smile. As she sat at the bar she felt awkward being by herself. Suddenly Tyra walked in and walked right up to Emily. " EMILY! I can't believe you came out. This is my friend Rick from high school. He's a police officer now. He used to sell me weed." Tyra ended with a laugh. " Hi I'm Emily. I work with Tyra at the hospital. Its nice to meet you." " Nice to meet you too Emily. I'm Rick." When he smiled Emily thought she could get lost in it. " So anyways. Why are you here all by yourself Emily? You should of called me. " Tyra said. Emily felt awkward again. She knew Tyra wouldn't believe she came with Micah.

" I just wanted to get a few drinks. Maybe get some numbers. " Emily said awkwardly. " No you didn't .. You know that wouldn't happen here." Tyra said. " It could happen." Emily said very quietly. " You know Tyra I think she might be right.. I would give her my number." Rick said with a wink. That made Emily blush a little.

" Who would give who their number? " Said Micah. " Oh hi Dr. Barnes. Nice to see you." Said Tyra really fast with a weird look to Emily. " I would give my number to Emily over here if she wanted it." Said Rick. Micah looked right at me and back to him. " And who are you? How do you know Owens?" asked Micah. " I'm Tyra's friend Rick. I just met Emily just a few minutes ago. She was sitting her by herself tonight saying she was here for some drinks and numbers." Rick said with a cocky smile. Micah just laughed. " That's the funniest thing I've heard all night. She came here with me." Micah said between laughs. Emily felt awkward again. " Not like a date or anything just as coworkers." Emily said real fast. Tyra shrugged her shoulders and said " Lets get some tequila shots coming! " After three shots Emily could feel the alcohol taking over her body. She decided that was the best time to leave before she really embarrassed herself. She whispered in Tyra's ear " I'm going home now. I'm really tired. " Before Tyra said goodbye she told Emily " You need to explain about Micah tomorrow." with a wink. Rick asked if she needed a ride but Emily said " No I already called a taxi. Thanks though." Emily started walking out of the door when Micah notice she was leaving and ran after her. " Hey Owens where are you going?" Micah yelled. Emily turned around looked at Micah. " I'm going home. It's been a long night." Emily said. Micah looked a little disappointed. " You weren't even going to say goodbye to me? I would have been worried about you." Micah said. " You looked like you were having a really good time talking to your friends." Emily said. Micah felt a little bad for walking away but Tyra kept watching him like he was doing something bad. Plus Emily looked like she was enjoying herself.

" Well I was the one who invited you out so it's the right thing to make sure you get home safely." Micah said with a smile. That smile Emily thought. How she really wanted to kiss those lips of his. Emily stop! You're going to do something stupid. Just stop. Think about something else. " Well my taxi is here.. do you want to make sure I get in the house? " She said with a laugh. Half joking. " Yeah actually I do. I don't want you getting lost or anything." Micah said. They walked to the taxi in silence. Emily told the guy where she lived. " You only live down the street from me." Micah said with that big smile. Emily couldn't stop staring at his lips again. His lips look so soft. So gentle. Oh I just want to kiss him. Emily you can't! You're drunk. You will make a fool out of yourself. She thought to herself. Micah cleared his throat. " So that Rick guy seemed really interested in you. Did you give him your number?" Micah said while looking out the window. Emily laughed a little. " No I didn't give him my number. Tyra wouldn't allow it. She told me that he was her beard. Her dad doesn't know she's a les..." Emily smiled and turned her head. " I kind of figured she was a lesbian. The way she looks at Jessica. " Emily just burst out laughing. If only you knew. She thought to herself. " Yeah her dad doesn't know. She doesn't want people gossiping about it." " Looks like we are here." Micah said. They both get out of the car. Micah pays for the taxi ride. They walk up to Emily's apartment. Talking about the STD outbreak at the school. How all the girls decided to beat the boy up. They get to the door. Micah said " You still never did answer my question." Emily knew right away what he was talking about. " Yes. I did wait until I was 20 yrs. old before I lost my virginity. I wanted to wait for the right person. Plus I never really had the opportunity to lose it. I was kind of well I apparently I still am a loser." Emily said really fast.

Micah just smiled at her. Thinking how she doesn't realize how beautiful she really is. She's such a bright person and has a smile that can light up a room. Emily finally looks at Micah after saying the most embarrassing thing. He's smiling at me? He probably thinks I'm the biggest loser. Look at the smile though. It's so perfect. His soft big bottom lip that I just want to kiss. Emily! NO! NO! NO! You can't ever kiss him. Stop thinking about it. Before you do something stupid. " Do you want to come in for some coffee maybe eat something?" Emily asked. Micah nodded. " Yes that would be great.. I'm starving actually." They go inside. Emily goes to the kitchen while Micah looks around at the pictures. " You were really close to Will weren't you? " Micah said with a slight frown. " Yeah we were best friends since med school. We always had each others back." Emily said while looking in the fridge. " Would you like a grilled cheese sandwich with chicken noodle soup? " Emily asked. " Yeah that sounds perfect! " Micah said with a smile. 15 minutes later the food was done. They ate in silence on the couch watching tv. A few minutes later a phone was ringing. Emily figured it was Micah's cause no one ever called Emily. " Are you going to answer that? " Micah asked. " I didn't realize it was mine." Emily grabbed her phone. Will was calling her? but why? " Hello..Yeah it's Emily. I'm home safe. I'm fine. I'm going to bed now Will. Goodnight." Emily looked at Micah. " That was really weird." Emily said. " He still cares for you.. He just doesn't know how to mend things." Micah explained. " Well thanks for explaining that to me Dr. Barnes I would of never guessed." She said with a huge smile. " Anytime Dr. Owens. Anytime."

Micah had that sexy smile on his face again. Emily couldn't stop staring at his lips. She just wonder how they would feel against hers. She looked up to see him staring at her. " What are you thinking?" Micah said. Emily just blushed. " You have a pretty smile that's all" Emily said. Micah couldn't resist it anymore. He went for it. Her lips were softer than he imagined. They tasted sweet like strawberries. The smell of her hair smelled like summer breeze which made the kiss even more enchanting. He felt like he couldn't get enough. Emily couldn't believe what was happening. She definitely wasn't disappointed though. His lips were soft and gently but a bit of a need. She could taste the cranberry from the shots from earlier. She always felt a spark between them but didn't realize they were actually really fireworks. She never felt so happy. Next thing she knew she was taking his shirt off. She could tell he needed her just as much as she needed him at that very moment. He took her shirt off and paused. " You're so beautiful." Was all he could say. The separation was unbearable. Their mouths had to be on each other. A loud noise interrupted them. It was Micah's phone. It was the hospital. " Sorry it's the hospital. It could be about my mother." Micah said. " Yeah go answer it" Emily said with a big smile. " Dr. Barnes phone. Oh hey Kelly. " All the blood came rushing to Emily's head. She felt sick. What did she get herself into? She messed up the work boss thing. She was thinking in over drive. Micah came back with his shirt on. " Well that was intense make out session" Micah said. Emily grabbed her shirt and put it on. " Owens are you okay? You don't look so good." Emily looked at him. " I'm actually feeling like crap I think I'm going to go to bed." Emily said with a slight smile. " Do you want me to stay to make sure you're okay? Micah asked really concerned about her. " No. I'm going to be fine. I just need to rest. Thanks though." With that Micah kissed her cheek and left.

Micah felt really bad. He didn't mean for all that to happen. It just happened. He didn't regret any of it. He always felt like there was something between them. Now he knows there really is. What can he do about it though. He was a resident and she was his intern. It's looked down upon. First thing he knew he had to end things with Dr. Kelly. It wasn't fair to her to keep dragging her along. Emily couldn't believe she just made out with Micah and all things Dr. Kelly pretty much stopped them from doing something they would regret. Well more like he would regret. Right? He was the one who stopped but that wasn't really his fault was it? He did kiss me first. Maybe I'm just over thinking everything. If he text me in the morning I will know he didn't regret any of it. If he doesn't text me back I know not to ever talk about it again. Not even with Tyra. Oh man I need sleep.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak

Chapter THREE.

( Previously on Emily Owens M.D. )...

Micah felt really bad. He didn't mean for all that to happen. It just happened. He didn't regret any of it. He always felt like there was something between them. Now he knows there really is. What can he do about it though. He was a resident and she was his intern. It's looked down upon. First thing he knew he had to end things with Dr. Kelly. It wasn't fair to her to keep dragging her along. Emily couldn't believe she just made out with Micah and all things Dr. Kelly pretty much stopped them from doing something they would regret. Well more like he would regret. Right? He was the one who stopped but that wasn't really his fault was it? He did kiss me first. Maybe I'm just over thinking everything. If he text me in the morning I will know he didn't regret any of it. If he doesn't text me back I know not to ever talk about it again. Not even with Tyra. Oh man I need sleep.

Emily woke up and checked her phone. Nothing. No missed calls. No text messages. Maybe he's not up yet. So Emily just got up and got ready for the day. She was about to leave the house when she remembered she didn't have her car. It was still at the hospital. She hurried up and called a taxi. She was going to end up being late. She ran to the locker rooms and got dressed. Before she left she checked her phone just in case. Nothing. No text. No calls. She was disappointed but she wasn't going to let it ruin her day. She made it to the main desk right in time. She didn't see Micah with the group. Maybe he had the day off? Dr. Bandari started talking about who had which patients. Emily had a Kidney failure patient and has to watch over a pregnant woman with twins. Dr. Kelly was the resident she had to check in with. Today was going to be really difficult. Dr. Kelly was a super nice person. She didn't seem to mind Emily's awkwardness all that much. She figured Emily was just terrified to speak and say what was on her mind. All Emily could feel was guilt. Dr. Kelly and Emily went to take the pregnant woman for some test. Dr. Kelly kept telling Emily not to go in the O.B. field. " I thought delivering babies would be fun and exciting but after a while you get bored with it. It's not all that fun." The test shows that the one baby suffers from a defective heart valve. " Another reason not to get in this field. Its heart breaking." Said Dr. Kelly. Emily understood completely. She wouldn't be able to do that part of the job. Dr. Kelly, Dr. Bandari, and Emily went to talk to the patient. It wasn't easy trying to explain what was wrong. When they walked out of the room Dr. Bandari asked Emily " Your face looks sad.. Why?" Emily nodded " That was really hard. Such a sad situation." Emily replied. " This is the reason we don't get close with the patients Dr. Owens. You need to learn distance with them or you will never make it in this job." and with that Dr. Bandari left. Dr. Kelly was standing right next to Emily. " She's right you know.. You need to keep distance or this place will eat you a live. Dr. Bandari is not trying to be mean with you she's trying to make you a better doctor. She sees potential in you. You're kind of the same." Dr. Kelly said with a genuine smile.

Emily went to check her kidney patient. When she arrived to the room she stopped dead in her tracks. Micah. He was in the room with her kidney patient. His back was facing her. So he didn't even notice her yet. She took a deep breath and walked right in the room. " Hi I'm Dr. Emily Owens I'm just going to check your vitals real quick." Emily said with a smile. The patient just nodded her head. " Dr. Owens could you get me some romantic comedies movies while I  
wait. They're my favorite type of movies" asked the patient. " Yeah. I can see what I can do. " Emily replied. " Well good morning Dr. Owens. Looking lovely as always." Micah said with a wink. Emily blushed a little. " Well Lets get you guys all tested to see if you are a match for her kidney." Micah said. Micah and Emily walked out of the room. " Hey do you do want to get lunch around 2 with me? " Micah asked. He couldn't tell if she was upset with him for last night or the fact he didn't call her this morning. Which he knew he should have but he got called in early this morning. "Dr. Barnes I've been looking for you all morning. I can see you've been busy with my intern this morning." Dr. Kelly said with a smile. Emily ended up choking on her own spit with that last sentence. " Sorry.. I .. Choked on my spit a bit.. because..because I got freaked out thinking about... this TV show from last night." Emily laughs. Micah just chuckles at Emily's awkwardness. Emily is just thinking in her head when Dr. Kelly starts talking to Micah. " I'm sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you later. Or ... Emily do you need something?" Dr. Kelly said with a smile. Emily looks up shocked. " Oh.. um...No. Sorry.. Bye" Emily just runs off. Glad to get away from that situation. She turns a corner and runs right into Will. " Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." Emily replied. " Emily are you okay? You seem out of it." Of course Will would notice something like that with me. Emily thought. " I'm fine. It's just the hang over. You know how I get." Emily replied. Will just nodded. " Well see you later." Emily said walking away. " Wait Emily! I'm sorry it's been awkward for me. I miss you though. I want things to get back to the way they were before. Well almost the way they were. Lets have lunch today around.. 2?" Will asked with a shy smile. "Yeah I would like that a lot. .Not like. Like. though. " Emily said. They both just laughed at the awkwardness.

An hour before lunch Emily decided to go check on her kidney failure patient to make sure she was doing okay with the dialysis. Emily knew sometimes the side effects could be bad. Some people can't handle it for long periods of time. She still didn't understand why her patient wouldn't just take her husbands kidney. He was the only match so far. It could take days, months, years before she got a new kidney. That might just be too long for her to wait. When Emily got to the room her kidney patient was coding. " What happened in here? " She asked Micah. " 30 minutes into dialysis her BP crashed." After they got the patient stabled and but her in a medical coma. They talked to the family to let them know what happened. The husband decided to give her his kidney. He was technically power of attorney and had the right. Which Emily wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was very grateful for that little fact. When they walked out of the room Micah turned to Emily " Do you still want to have lunch with me before we go into surgery?" Micah said. " Oh.. um.. I already made plans with Will earlier. Sorry." Emily replied. " So you and Will are friends again? I mean he wants to hang out again. Not scared you're going to over think everything he says to you." Micah said with a smile. " Were just going to eat lunch and see what happens." Emily said before walking away. Micah didn't understand that part. " To see what happens?" Does she mean they might end up together? It was bothering Micah so he decided to have lunch in the cafeteria knowing very well that's where Will and Emily would be going. That was Emily's favorite spot in the hospital.

Emily was walking to the cafeteria thinking about what she said to Micah. She didn't mean to make it sound like " they were thinking about getting together. " It just came out wrong. She meant to say " Just trying to see if we CAN be friends again after the I like like you ordeal." She spotted Will sitting at the table where they used to sit all the time. He even grabbed her a sandwich and a water. That was really sweet of him. Don't over think it. Don't over think it. Emily said to herself. " Hey I didn't know if you were going to make it or not." Will said. " Yeah had a patient that ended up coding on us. Good thing Micah was already in the room when I got there." Emily said. Will gave her a weird look. " When did you start calling Dr. Barnes by his first name?" Will said with a bit of an attitude. " When he told me last week to start calling him that. He told me when I say Dr. Barnes it makes him feel old. " Emily just shrugged it off. Not thinking anything about it. " I just didn't realize you guys were that close. That's all." Will said. " Were not really that close. " Emily said but she was totally thinking about how close they really were last night. Emily laughed lightly. " What's so funny? " Will asked. " Just thinking about last night when Tyra started singing call me maybe." That was another lie that Emily said today. She started feeling really guilty. " Yeah that was pretty hilarious. Did Dr. Barnes really asked you out to the bar?" Will said. Emily could tell that Will was not happy about Micah hanging out with her. " Yeah but it wasn't a date. Just two friends hanging out. He knew I had a rough day." Emily said. She was starting to get really annoyed with these questions about Micah. " I didn't realize you were dating Cassandra. How did that happen anyways? " Emily said. " We just went on one date. I didn't think it was a big deal Emily. Do you not want me to date her now?" Will said kind of loud. " I don't care who you date Will.. I'm moving on! I was just trying to make conversation." Emily said quietly.

Emily and Will ate in silence for a while. " I'm sorry Emily I didn't mean to snap like that. I just don't know how to act with you anymore. After you told me how you felt.. I started to think about it and I realized I have feelings for you too. I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship if it doesn't work out between us." Will said with a slight frown. " Will.. I .. I don't know what to say.." Emily said feeling really awkward. " You don't know what to say about what? " Micah said. Emily didn't even see him coming up to the table. She was lying to herself if she didn't admit she felt Micah's presence. She felt it the minute he walked into the cafeteria. " Oh.. um.. this thing about Cassandra." Emily replied. Micah looked at Emily with a confused face. Then just shrugged it off. " Can I join you guys?" Micah asked. Looking right at Will for the answer. " Yeah sure." Will said kind of disappointed that the conversation about him and Emily was over for now. Emily just smiled. Feeling even more awkward with this situation. " So Emily do you think you can stand on your feet for the next four hours?" Micah asked with a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to let Will win Emily over without a fight. " Yeah why? " Emily replied confused. " Good. Cause you're going to make your first cut today." Micah said with a smirk. " Really? Today. With the kidney failure patient?" Emily said with excitement. Micah just nodded. " Wow. It's your lucky day Ems. I'm happy for you." Will said with that sexy smile. Wow.. look at that smile. He's so beautiful Emily thought.

Micah was trying to get Emily's attention again when Dr. Kelly came over to talk to Micah. " Hey stranger. What do you say we go over to my house this evening and I'll make you some dinner to make up from yesterday." Dr. Kelly said seductively. Micah kind of coughed. He didn't know what to do or say. He needed to tell Dr. Kelly it wasn't working but he didn't know how to be gentle about it. He also needed to talk to Emily about last night. How he wanted to be with her but every time he tried to tell her someone would get in the way. Will just chuckled he could tell Dr. Barnes was very uncomfortable with Dr. Kelly sitting on his lap right in front of Emily. Emily didn't know what to think. Of course she was upset that Micah was flaunting that he picked Dr. Kelly over her and that Will was with her watching the thing go down. What could she really do about it though. She knew it would have never worked out and plus they were drinking last night. Things like that happen when you drink and have a crush on someone. Right? Emily couldn't watch anymore. She got up and said " I should go and make sure Tyra doesn't need my help with that one patient anymore." She said at the same time when she got up and accidentally spilled her water down her leg. " Great!" was all she said. Micah stood up fast " Do you want to meet 20 minutes before surgery so we can talk about it?" Micah said. Emily looked at him with a shocked face and just nodded. Will stood up to follow Emily. When he looked back at Micah he just gave him this smirk like he just won. " Hey Ems wait up! " Will said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak.

Chapter FOUR.

Surgery Time ..! Seriously one of my favorite moments when Micah talks to Emily before doing the surgery. He really does seem to know what she's thinking. :)

( Previously on Emily Owens M.D. )...

Micah was trying to get Emily's attention again when Dr. Kelly came over to talk to Micah. " Hey stranger. What do you say we go over to my house this evening and I'll make you some dinner to make up from yesterday." Dr. Kelly said seductively. Micah kind of coughed. He didn't know what to do or say. He needed to tell Dr. Kelly it wasn't working but he didn't know how to be gentle about it. He also needed to talk to Emily about last night. How he wanted to be with her but every time he tried to tell her someone would get in the way. Will just chuckled he could tell Dr. Barnes was very uncomfortable with Dr. Kelly sitting on his lap right in front of Emily. Emily didn't know how to feel. Of course she was upset that Micah was flaunting that he picked Dr. Kelly over her and that Will was with her watching the thing going down. What could she really do about it though. She knew it would have never worked out and plus they were drinking last night. Things like that happen when you drink and have a crush on someone. Right? Emily couldn't watch anymore. She got up and said " I should go and make sure Tyra doesn't need my help with that one patient anymore." She said at the same time when she got up and accidentally spilled her water down her leg. " Great!" was all she said. Micah stood up fast " Do you want to meet 20 minutes before surgery so we can talk about it?" Micah said. Emily looked at him with a shocked face and just nodded. Will stood up to follow Emily. When he looked back at Micah he just gave him this smirk like he just won. " Hey Ems wait up! " Will said.

Emily heard Will calling for her but she didn't want to stop she was just so embarrassed. Plus everyone kept staring at her like she peed on herself. She had to hurry get to the locker rooms and change and get herself ready for the surgery. It was her first cut. She couldn't mess this up. She finally reaches the locker rooms. Gets her extra scrubs out of her locker room and starts to undress. Will walks right in. " Oh I'm so sorry Emily I didn't mean to walk in on while you changed." Will said. " It's not like it's the first time Will. Remember in med school when you walked in the locker rooms and sat down on the bench and started talking about the teacher. Not even noticing I stood their frozen in my underwear and bra." Emily said laughing the whole time. Will laughed with her. " Well I actually did notice once I sat down on the bench but I was too embarrassed to move." Will said. " I always knew you were a perv Will." Emily said joking. Emily hurried up and got dressed and sat next to Will. " I'm so nervous I think I might faint.. What if I choke like Cassandra did? I will never be able to live that down." Emily said quietly. " Remember at med school with the professor told us that we will remember this place.. the place we stood when we made the first cut.. I knew then when I watched you make your first cut that you were going to a great surgeon. You have the most amazing hands." Will said. Emily smiled back at him and said " Thank you." Just then Tyra walked in " Did you guys hear that Dr. Bandari and Dr. Kelly are going to try to fix the baby that suffers from a defective heart valve in the womb in 10 minutes?" Tyra said. " We should probably go watch." Will said. Walking out of the door with excitement. " You okay Emily? If Will did or said anything I can go kick his ass." Tyra whispered to Emily. "I'm fine. Will didn't do anything he was trying to help. I'm making my first cut in a few hours. I'm kind of nervous." Emily said. " You're going to kick ass Emily! Don't worry about a thing." Tyra said walking out of the locker room. " Emily's going to kick ass at what?" Cassandra asked. " I'm making my first cut today on my kidney failure patient." Emily replied. Cassandra gave Emily a dirty look. " I hope it's not going to be hot in there pits. Good luck. " and with that Cassandra ran off to walk with Will.

While standing there watching the surgery Emily felt eyes on her on both sides. She glanced over to her right. Will was watching her. When he notice he got caught watching her he smiled that sexy smile. Emily couldn't even think. She started feeling trapped. She looked back at the surgery and took a deep breath. She glanced over to her left where she felt the other pair of eyes. Micah. He was looking at her like he was trying to figure her out. He looked away real fast when he heard the machines going off telling them that the womans heart rate was going down. " Why is Will and Dr. Barnes staring at you like your some candy bar?" Tyra asked. Emily looked right at her and tried to say something but just shrugged her shoulders. " Do I have a kick sign on my back?" Emily said feeling the awkwardness starting to creep up. Tyra looked at Emily's back and just laughed. " No. You don't have a sign on your back. Which I kind of am surprised Cassandra hasn't done that one yet." They both laughed. Emily looked behind her to see if Micah was still staring at her but he had already left the room. Twenty minutes later her pager started beeping. She left the room to see what Micah wanted. She was walking to the front desk when someone grabbed her from the doctors lounge. Micah. " Are you trying to kill me?" Emily yelled. " You're in a hospital. Like the chances are high." Micah said while rolling his eyes. " Did you just page me to mock me? Cause if that's the case I rather be watching that surgery." Emily said. " No I wanted to talk to you.. and maybe do this." Micah slowly got closer to her and touched her face. He heard Emily take a deep breath. " Breathe." Micah said. Finally their lips met. Emily felt tingles up and down her spine. She felt the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Micah finally did what he wanted to do all day. He kissed Emily. The fireworks from last night were nothing compared to the fireworks that were happening now. It felt like the 4th of July's firework finale. It was incredible. They both didn't want it to end. " Wow! " Was all Emily could say. " Yeah that.. That was something." Micah replied. " We should probably talk about this." Emily said. " Yeah we should. After work? " Micah said with a smile. Emily just nodded. She couldn't look at him when he smiled at her like that. It made her weak in the knees. " Lets go scrub in.. We have a kidney transplant to attend to." Micah said.

Emily was washing her hands and she couldn't get out of her head. She was panicking. What if she messed up? Or cut wrong? What if she killed her patient? She couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs. She was freaking herself out. She didn't want to choke. She wanted to be confident in there. She went to school for this. She knows what she's doing. Right? " You okay?" Micah asked. " Yeah.. Yeah. Just didn't expect it to happen today. Thought I would know in advance so I could think about it." Emily said shaky. " That's why I didn't tell you in advance." Said Micah. " Are you implying I over think? Emily said. " You're over thinking. Okay. I'm nervous every time I go in there. I think if you're not nervous you're doing something wrong." Micah said. They walk in the operation room side by side. Emily takes a deep breath and prepares herself. You can do this. Just find your land marks. Emily thought to herself. " Ready Dr. Owens?" Micah said. Emily could feel all eyes on her. Emily nodded and made her first cut. " Keep going. 14: 45 looking confident Dr. Owens. bridging on ballz even." Micah said. " I've never been called ballz in my life." Emily said. " Today of firsts." Micah said. After the surgery was done with. Emily felt like she was on top of the world. Emily was about to leave the hospital when Dr. Kelly came over to her. " Dr. Owens I hope you're not ignoring hospital protocol." Emily looked at her confused. " Denver hospital tradition. Drink with colleagues after your first cut." Dr. Kelly said. " Oh okay. Sure." Emily said. They get to the bar and order two Heineken beers. Micah walks over " Hey did she tell you all about the tradition?" Micah asked. " No. I was just getting to that part." Dr. Kelly said with a mischievous smile. " What part?" Emily asked kind of nervous. " First cut gets first round." Dr. Kelly said while pushing the bill over to her. " Ohh okay." Emily said feeling really awkward. " Come let's dance Micah." Dr. Kelly said. " Ohh no. I don't dance. Plus no ones dancing." Dr. Kelly ends up pulling Micah along. " I'll be back. Don't leave. We still need to talk. " Micah said with a wink. Emily just nodded.

Looking down at the bill she freaked out. " What's with the face Ems?" Will said walking over to her. " I guess they don't want me to pay for my heat this month! " Emily said. Will grabbed the bill and looked at it. " WOW! You weren't kidding. How did you get stuck with it?" Will asked. " I guess they have a tradition here. First cut pays first round." Emily explained. " Wait... You're telling me we all have to pay when we make our first cuts?" Asked Will. Emily just nodded. " That's such garbage!" Will said mad about the situation. " Yeah. I know." Emily said. Will and Emily talked about the past. The future. Just random stuff in general. She didn't realize two hours pasted by. "So Dr. Barnes looks like he's having a good time. Earlier he looked like he was going to kill someone." Will said looking at Dr. Barnes and Dr. Kelly dancing with a group of people. Emily looked over to see what he was talking about. Sure enough Micah had this big goofy smile on his face while spinning Dr. Kelly around. Emily felt hurt and jealous at the same time. She felt awkward being here still waiting for someone who was dancing with another woman. Just then she yawned. " I think I should start heading home. It's been a long night. Plus I have no more money to spend here." Emily said with a laugh. " Alright. Let me walk you out to your car." Will said. 20 minutes later she was finally home. She got into her pj's and started to watch her tv shows that she missed. Emily started to drift to sleep when she heard someone knocking on her door. At first she thought about ignoring it. She knew whoever was knocking on her door wouldn't stop knocking until she answered it. " I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Emily yelled. She was seriously getting annoyed with this person already. She was surprise to see who was standing in front of her door. " What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

To be continued...

Who could be at the door? Will / Micah / Tyra Or someone unknown... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak.

Chapter FIVE.

Earlier that night at the bar..

Micah goes to the bar knowing very well about the Denver Hospital tradition. He spots Emily at the bar with Dr. Kelly. Micah walks over to them and notice they both weren't talking to each other. So he decides to break the ice. " Hey did she tell you all about the tradition?" Micah asked. " No. I was just getting to that part." Dr. Kelly said with a mischievous smile. He feels kind of bad about this whole tradition thing but Dr. Kelly is having too much fun with it. Micah thought. " What part?" Emily asked kind of nervous. Micah glances to Emily and he can see the fear in her eyes. " First cut gets first round." Dr. Kelly said while pushing the bill over to her. " Ohh okay." Emily said feeling really awkward. Micah just wants to grab the bill and pay for it but he knows that Emily wouldn't let him. " Come let's dance Micah." Dr. Kelly said. " Ohh no. I don't dance. Plus no ones dancing." He really didn't want to leave Emily. He knew she would be over thinking this whole situation. Dr. Kelly ends up pulling Micah along. He figures this was probably the only time he would get the chance to end things with Dr. Kelly. He wanted Emily to understand why he went with Dr. Kelly. So he decided to say something to her. " I'll be back. Don't leave. We still need to talk. " Micah said with a wink. Emily just nodded. Micah thinks Emily understood what he was trying to say. Dr. Kelly and Micah get to the dance floor and started dancing. Dancing really isn't his thing. Thankfully others come to join them. He's actually having fun with his other colleagues even if he isn't really breaking it down. He glances over where Emily is to make sure she didn't leave but he notices Will talking to Emily. They look like they're having a good time talking with each other. He notices how they both have to touch each others arm when they laugh. Micah doesn't like it. Dr. Kelly notices that Micah isn't paying attention to her but to Emily. " You know. The only reason Will is going after Emily is because he knows you like her. He feels threaten by you. He loves having her on his side and knowing that he always has a back up if anything fails. " Dr. Kelly said. Micah looks at her confused. " What are you talking about?" Micah replied. " You. Emily." Dr. Kelly rolls her eyes at him. " Both of you always end up talking about each other when you're not together. At first I thought it was cute thinking both of you admire each other. Like a mentor and a mentee type of deal. Then I notice the way you look at her like she's the only person in the room." Dr. Kelly said. " I didn't mean for it to happen." Micah said. " I get it. Lets just have one more good night before things get awkward between us. Please. " Dr. Kelly said. Micah nodded. " Of course."

Micah was spinning around laughing having a good time. He kept stepping on her toes. All the colleagues that were on the dance floor were making fun of him because he kept stepping on her toes. " This is the reason I don't dance." Micah said. " It's okay. I can ice my toes later on. " Dr. Kelly said with a laugh. Micah looked down at his watch he didn't realize he's been dancing for two hours. He looked over to make sure Emily was still here but she was gone. He felt like a jerk for leaving her there. Time just flew by. " Hey I'm going to find Emily." Micah whispered in Dr. Kelly's ear. " Good luck! " was all she said. Micah went outside to see if she was walking to her car. He spots her but notices Will walking next to her. He couldn't help but feel hurt and jealous. He keeps watching to make sure they don't get in the same car together. He lets out a deep breath not realizing he was holding it in. Will was walking back to the bar when he notices Micah standing outside. " Having a good time Dr. Barnes?" Will said with a smirk. " I was.. not anymore." Micah said a little too harsh. " Dr. Barnes can I just say you and Dr. Kelly look really cute together." Will said. " Dr. Kelly and I are just friends. And I don't think it's appropriate for you to be commenting about it. Even if we were together." Micah said. " Well I don't think it's appropriate for you to be hitting on Emily!" Will said. " And why is that?" Micah asked really intrigued. " Because.. because she's an intern and you're a resident! Plus she deserves someone that can challenge her." Will explained. " GUYS. GUYS! Settle down. I'm pretty sure Emily wouldn't want you guys to fight and argue about her in front of a bar that most of our colleagues are at." Tyra said. " Just tell this guy to leave Emily alone!" Will said. " I don't think I can say that.. Will he's a resident at the hospital where we all work!" Tyra tried to explain. " Just so you know Will.. Emily and I are friends. After you decided that you couldn't be around Emily anymore. She came to me to talk. She needed a friend that's all. " Micah said. " Oh.. well then I'm sorry." Will said and walked away still angry. " Do you have something to tell me..?" Tyra asked. Micah just shook his head no. " You know if you wont tell me I can always ask Emily." Tyra said. " Ask her then." Micah said annoyed with tonight's ending. Micah's phone starting ringing. " I need to take this. Sorry." Micah whispered to Tyra. " Dr. Barnes here. Yes. What? Is she okay? I'm on my way." Micah ended his phone call. Tyra looked panic. She never saw Micah look so scared before. " What's wrong? " Tyra asked. " It's my mom. She's in the hospital. She fainted at the store and hit her head pretty hard. She's still unconscious." Micah said. Dr. Kelly was walking out when she heard Micah tell Tyra what was going on. " I need to go." Was all Micah said.

To be continued...

Sorry for a short chapter! I just really wanted to get Micah's point of view across. I didn't want to make him out to be a bad guy. I just feel like he's such a good guy that he would want to let Dr. Kelly down easy. Plus with the last episode I feel like Dr. Kelly already knows about those two before they realize it themselves.

On another note - Thank you guys so much for the support. I truly do appreciate it. You guys are seriously the best..! : )

OHH YEAH..! Before I forget. I'm seriously upset with the CW for cancelling this show. :/ They really didn't promote the show very well. Plus they need to realize the show was competing with a presidential election and top tv shows. I mean come on. Hart of Dixie didn't do so well last season either. * BTW I love that show.* I think the show deserved a full season before getting cut.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily Owens M.D.

After the outbreak.

Chapter SIX

**So sorry about the delay on this chapter. I got " writers block ". Plus I didn't know if I wanted to make this story longer or not. BTW. I think I'm going to do more chapters. On top of all that I got depressed about the show. :/ Blahh.. **

*** Thanks again for the reviews and story/author/ favorite alerts ..! I really appreciate it. : ) * **

**Now get to reading ..! Enjoy.**

( Previously on Emily Owens M.D. ) ...

Emily started to drift to sleep when she heard someone knocking on her door. At first she thought about ignoring it. She knew whoever was knocking on her door wouldn't stop knocking until she answered it. " I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Emily yelled. She was seriously getting annoyed with this person already. She was surprise to see who was standing in front of her door. " What are you doing here?" Emily asked. Tyra walked right pass Emily. " You seriously have some explaining to do Emily.. What's going on with Dr. Barnes and you? and don't deny it." Tyra said. Emily closed the door and walked to her couch. " Nothing is going on between us. Well not anymore at least." Emily said disappointed. " What do you mean not anymore?" Tyra asked. " Well I thought maybe he was into me cause we kissed a couple of times but he pretty much left me at the bar tonight to dance with Dr. Kelly." Emily said. Tyra just laughed. " It's not funny Tyra! It's embarrassing." Emily explained. " I'm not really laughing at you. Sometimes Emily I don't think you really look at the situation the right way." Tyra said. Emily just looked at Tyra with a sad face. " Look Emily.. Micah likes you. I'm pretty sure he was just trying to end things with Dr. Kelly tonight. They didn't look very romantic with each other. He kept looking back at you. Plus with the almost fight between Dr. Barnes and Will had. Which I had to break up. defiantly shows that he cares for you." Tyra said. " Do you really think so? I'm just not sure. How would it even work between us?" Emily started rambling. " Calm down. Look at me. Yes I'm sure. You just need to talk to him. If you two really want this to work you will find away." Tyra explained. " What about work?" Emily said. " They don't have a rule about us dating other employees. They just look down at it. That's not the problem. What's holding you back?" Tyra said. Emily got up and started making some tea. " Do you want a cup of tea?" Emily asked Tyra. " Yeah sure. " Tyra said. Emily hands Tyra a cup of tea. Emily takes a sip. " What if I mess it all up? He is my superior. It will make things awkward between us if we break up." Emily explained. " You can't think like that Emily. If it happens you can figure it out then but not now. You need to stop being scared and just let it happen." Tyra said. Emily went to her bedroom and got dressed. " I need to go to his house now and talk to him." Emily said. " Emily its late. Just do it tomorrow. Plus he's not even home." Tyra said. Emily looked at her. " He's not home? Well where is he? How do you know all of this?" Emily said a little mad. " I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. He got a phone call from the hospital when I tried talking to him. I guess he's mom fell down and hit her head." Tyra said. " Oh my gosh! I need to go to the hospital to make sure she's okay." Emily said while grabbing all of her stuff. " Lets go Tyra." Emily yelled. Walking out of the door they both notice Will walking up to her door. " Hey whats going on? Is everything okay?" Will said. " Yes. No. I just need to get to the hospital to see whats going on with Mrs. Barnes." Emily said. Will just nodded. " Well let's go then!" Will said.

Twenty minutes later they got to the hospital. Emily went to the nurses station " What room is Mrs. Barnes in?" Emily asked. " I can't give you that information Dr. Owens." Nurse Jessica said. " Look here Jessica. I really didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice. I know who you were making out with in the stair way. Do you really want that to get out?" Emily said. Jessica just laughs. " You don't know anything. Plus you wouldn't dare." Jessica said. " I bet the chief would just love this. You know he did come up to me and asked to keep this a secret. " Emily said. "Fine. Mrs. Barnes is in room 204." Jessica said. Emily walked back to Tyra and Will. " Okay well I have the room number now. You guys can go home. I will be fine." Emily said. " Oh well I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to help you." Tyra said. " I guess I will just sleep here tonight. Just keep me updated Ems." Will said. Emily just nodded and waved. " So are you going to tell me what you said to Jessica to make her give you the room number? Tyra said. " No. I can't." Emily said. They walk to Mrs. Barnes room. Micah is nowhere to be found. Emily walks in and sits down on the bed. Mrs. Barnes is now sleeping. Micah is returning to his mom's room after getting a cup of coffee. He notices Tyra standing outside the room. " Hey what are you doing here ?" Micah asked. " Emily heard about your mom and wanted to check on her. I couldn't let her come here by herself. Plus we needed to talk still." Tyra said still looking at Emily. " Oh. What did she say?" Micah asked. " She's scared. She doesn't really realize that you care for her. She thought you picked Dr. Kelly." Tyra said turning her head looking at Micah. " I had to break things off with Dr. Kelly. I thought she understood. I was going to go to her house but I got the phone call about my mom." Micah said. Tyra just nodded. " Just tell her how you feel." Tyra said after ten minutes of silence. " Here goes nothing!" Micah replied.

Micah walks into his mother's room. " Hey." Was all Micah could say. " Hey. How are you holding up?" Emily said. She knew Micah was having a hard time facing facts about his mother having cancer. " I'm doing the best I can with everything that's going on." Micah said. " Yeah. She's lucky to have you. She always talks about how proud she is of you." Emily said softly. Emily got up and was about to leave when Micah stopped her. " Wait. We need to talk. Lets sit. Please." Micah said." Okay." Emily said. They walked over to the chairs by the window. " Emily. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression about Dr. Kelly. I was just telling her it wasn't working out for us. That I had feelings for someone else. Which she knew it was you." Micah said. " ." Emily said. She didn't know what to say. " Emily. I have feelings for you. If you feel the same way. I think we should give it a try." Micah said. " I do. What about work though?" Emily said. " Relax. Lets just try this out first before we think about everyone else. I'm not saying lets keep this a secret. Just let them figure it out on their own." Micah said. Emily just smiled. " Okay. Lets do this." Emily said. " How about we go to breakfast for our first date. " Micah said. Emily looked disappointed. " Whats wrong Emily?" Micah said. " Well.. I kind of already counted the bar as a first date. It's okay if you didn't." Emily said. " Actually I counted that as a date too! I just didn't want to say anything." Micah said. They didn't realize Micah's mom woke up when they started the conversation. " Well it's about time you two love birds got together." said. Micah and Emily both looked at her. " What? I think everyone could tell you guys liked each other from the very beginning. It just took you guys a lot longer to realize it yourselves." said. " How are you feeling mom?" Micah said trying to change the subject. He really hoped that she wouldn't start talking about how she needs grandchildren. " Much better. Thanks. Could I get some water? Please." Mrs. Barnes said. " Yeah I'll go get you some." Emily said. Emily left the room to get a glass of water. Tyra was coming back with two cups of coffee. " Here Emily. I figured you need a cup." Tyra said. " Thanks Tyra." Emily said grabbing the coffee. Emily took a sip." MMM. I didn't realize I needed this." Emily said. " So how are things going? " Tyra said trying to get some information out of Emily. " Things are looking up. We got a second date later on for breakfast. Thanks again. You really are a good friend Tyra." Emily said.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_ SO sorry for not updating! I really didn't know how to continue with this story. Plus with some of the negative reviews/ private messages really got me down and made me not want to write anymore for this story. Like I said in the beginning this is my first fanfiction and I never claimed I was__ a writer. I'm all for reviews and trying to help the " writer " out but you don't have to be rude about it. That being said I don't think I'm going to be updating anymore. I wasn't very confident with writing this and with the negative reviews it took all the confident away from me. I would like to say THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews that I did receive. Maybe one day I can finish this story with confident just for you guys._

_* Super sad about Emily Owens M.D. :/ BUT they never said " series finale " maybe we will get lucky and get another season but with only 13 episodes like this season! Which i would be okay with. So here's to hoping ...!_


End file.
